


A love story

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He noticed me, he really noticed me... Fifi POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love story

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #37 'Fifi'

**A love story**

by Belladonna

 

This doesn't happen to girls like me. Guys like him don't talk to girls like me either

 

But the blond god from next door asked me, Fifi, to help with his housework.

I barely squeaked out yes.

 

He noticed me! I noticed him from the moment he'd moved in. That's his way of getting to know me, I'm sure. Or why would he trust a stranger with his underwear?

 

This is it. He wants to go out with me. He just hasn't found a right way to ask me, uses this instead. But it will come. And I'll say yes.


End file.
